


starry eyed

by heatherhearts



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Smut, a bit kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherhearts/pseuds/heatherhearts
Summary: "Am I bleeding?"
Relationships: Slash/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	starry eyed

It was tranquil. The quiet sound of Izzy playing with the strings of his acoustic guitar was the only thing filling in the silence of the night. He sat on the bed with the instrument in his arms and blankly stared out of the window, viewing the bright los angeles' lights. The whole world was still - he enjoyed moments like these.

"Hey, Darlin'." Izzy gasped as a cold metal blade pressed against his throat and somebody's bare chest against his back. He recognized him by smell, by voice, by the familiarity of his touch; Slash. Izzy licked his lips, his fingers cluthing around Slash's wrist which was holding the knife as a tiny smirk made its way on his. He leaned in Slash's embrace and with slow, careful movements he sifted the guitar from his lap and gently set in on the white carpet. "I see you're gettin' a little exited, ain't that it?"

"Get fucked," Izzy snorted as Slash added pressure to the sharp blade, not enough to tear the skin but enough to hurt and show his dominance. Izzy's breathing hitched in his throat and a cold shiver ran down his spine. Slash was right, his dick was getting excited but so was slash's and Izzy could feel it dig into his lower back.

"Who d'you think you're talkin' to?" taunted Slash. "Don't test me, Izzy." To empathize his words he lifted the knife, the metal sinking into the skin beneath his jaw and forcing his head back on Slash's shoulder.

"Sorry." Izzy gulped as Slash's fingers traveled underneath his shirt, caressing over the soft skin and it was such a gentle gesture of affection that Izzy was caught by surprise when Slash harshly turned him around and forced him down on his back on the bed. Those same fingers were suddenly cold and rough, the knife back on his neck.

"Baby," whispered Slash as he softly dragged the knife over Izzy's skin, lower and lower until reaching the collar of his shirt. His other hand was pressed tightly against Izzy's hip, most of his weight on Izzy as he ripped his shirt apart with the knife. He earned another gasp as he pushed the torn fabric over his shoulders and struggled to pull the shirt underneath Izzy but eventually got it on the floor. "Don't move. If you want something, you ask for it. Do you understand?"

"Hmm." Izzy moaned as Slash grinded their erections together, sending a spark of delicious shivers down his spine. Slash wasn't satisfied with Izzy's answer and the blade was back on Izzy's neck. He was pressing enough to cut the skin, drawing a small amount of blood but Izzy was too focused on Slash's hand gently playing with his nipple to even notice.

"Do. You. Understand?" He managed to get a firm 'yes, yes' out of Izzy and he lazily smiled in victory. He connected their lips. It was all teeth and tongue, and Izzy dared to battle for dominance but one press against his erection was all it took for him to lose his senses briefly and let Slash's tongue inside his mouth. 

While their tongues danced together in a sloppy kiss, Slash's hand pulled down the waistband of Izzy's sweatpants. He pulled the fabric down his pale thighs and tossed then on top of the ripped t-shirt, leaving them both in just their boxers. They parted from the kiss and Slash's lips were already on Izzy's jawline, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses down his neck. He sucked an angry red mark on his collarbone, making sure it was in a place where it was easy to hide with a shirt. Izzy let out a sound between a whimper and a moan, which ever it was, it was deep and low - Slash smirked.

Izzy's hands were tangled in the sheets, twisting and turning in his grip, resisting the urge to touch Slash all over. The blade slid over his collarbone, then dragging the tip over his chest and stomach, goosebumps began appearing on his skin. Izzy grabbed onto his wrist again when he pressed the knife to his thigh hard enough to draw a whimper out of him. His other hand was palming himself through his underwear, cloudly eyes searching for Slash's in the dim lighting.

"What the fuck did I tell you?" Slash hissed and slapped his hand away, pinning it next to his face against the mattress as his other hand held the knife against his thigh, ready to make a cut. "What the fuck did I tell you? Answer me!" Izzy closed his eyes but they quickly flickered back open when the grip around his wrist loosened and Slash grabbed a fistful of his raven hair, yanking his head back and his chin up. "How many times do I have to repeat myself? Answer me, you slut."

"N-Not to move." His mouth was watering and his breathing was already rigged as Slash looked far too domineering on top of him with a knife to try pull any tricks today.

"That's right," murmured Slash. "If you move again, I'll make it way worse for you." With that, the sharp tip of the blade sunk into his thigh. Izzy's eyes widened and Slash couldn't help but smirk at the pure fear blazing in his orbs. Izzy's hips jerked up by instinct, whimpering as Slash dragged the tip back up his stomach. Slash was pleased with the amount of terrror evident on Izzy’s face. "Quiet, Boy."

Slash connected their lips again and Izzy could feel the knife against his chest, right on top of his heart. Izzy's body twitched, precum staining the inside of his boxers as Slash pulled both of their underwear off. As he added pressure to the blade, Izzy pulled away from the heated kiss. Slash's eyes were full of pride because of the intensity of the situation and the actual fear Izzy radiated off - he got him exactly where he wanted him. Slash could probably finish just by looking at the wreck that lied beneath of him.

"Am I bleeding?" Izzy croaked and Slash’s chuckle was a bit too devious for even Izzy’s taste but he let out a sound of approval as Slash attached his lips back to his neck to suck another mark at the base of his neck.

"Just a little bit. Only a few scratches," answered Slash, muttering the words against his neck before lifting his head. "Relax, I got you, Babe. I won't go further than I intented to." The cold metal earned a very visible shiver from Izzy as Slash pressed it under his chin to indicate his dominance. 

Izzy weakly nodded before he could feel a wet finger on his entrence, softly rimming as his lips came back up to meet Izzy's. The saliva was enough for the finger to slip inside of Izzy with ease and Slash was quick to add another. He listened to the noisy moans from Izzy, sinking into the kiss. He moved his fingers slowly, only intending to stretch but Izzy was already throwing his head back and twisting his face in ecstasy.

It came with a certain amount of pain but it was mostly drowned out by the arousal, by the delicious sparks running down his spine. Some angles of the fingers earned couple of hisses or whimpers, all kinds of different sounds in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

He added a third finger in and quickened his pace. He thrusted his fingers, widened and curled them inside, drawing all kinds of heavenly sounds from his boyfriend. He watched in amusement at how sensitive Izzy was already - his body reacting to the smallest touch.

"Please, Slash." Izzy's squeezed his eyes tightly shut and disobeyed Slash when he pulled him closer by his neck. He needed to feel him against him. The fingers and mouth just weren’t enough. He whined at the loss of the fingers as Slash turned him around, pulling his hips in the air and running his cold hand over his asscheeks.

"I want you to be quiet." Izzy sharply inhaled at the words, disapproving Slash's desires. "You make a sound, and I'll slow down." Izzy could feel Slash's fingers in his hair, harshly pulling his head up and digging the tip of the knife into Izzy's side to remind him of it. "Be a good little slut for me, yeah?"

Izzy bit his bottom lip as he felt the tip of Slash's dick against his hole, teasing him. Izzy held back a whimper as Slash removed his hand from his hair to grab his hip, his hands rough and his touch cold. He took a deep breath in as Slash pushed into him, slowly at first, adding speed when most of his lenght was inside.

He stilled, patiently waiting for Izzy's 'go ahead'. It took a good minute for Izzy to adjust and let out a timid 'please, move'. He grit his teeth in pain. It was that good kind of pain. The pain that would remind him for a few days - the pain he craved for.

He covered his mouth with his hand when Slash began moving. His body was rocking forward whenever Slash thrusted in and his face scrunched up and he grabbed a fistful of the sheets to bring them to his mouth to hold back moans. He was always the vocal type. A whole fucking symphony. It was always amused Slash, how somebody as quiet as Izzy could be so loud in the bedroom.

Slash was groaning behind him, pulling all the way out just to slam back in and send Izzy to another dimension. He pulled izzy's hips forward to meet his each thrust, fingernails digging into his sensitive skin and curls ticking Izzy's lower back. Izzy was whining into the duvet, harshly biting it as he squirmed in pleasure filled agony. Slash's pace as so brutual he let a clear moan, and Slash did as promised; slowed down no matter how much it pained him.

Slash deeply exhaled as Izzy cried out, and it took every ounce of his self control to keep the pace slow. Izzy tried to push back against Slash, get his dick deeper inside but Slash kept a tight hold of his waist, the knife digging deeper into his side and izzy lowered his head in defeat. Izzy whimpered and whined as Slash brushed against his prostate, speeding up again and aiming for the same spot again. Izzy was already dangeriously close to the edge - Slash could feel it.

"You wanna cum?" Slash chuckled. "I don't think you've earned it yet." Slash didn't fail to keep up his brutual pace, slamming in and out of Izzy to give him the satisfaction he needed but he wasn't afraid of taking it away from him when Izzy let out anything more than a low wimper or a hiss. Izzy wondered just how much self-control it took from Slash to slow his movements every time he made a sound. It was meant to be Izzy's punishment but Slash probably had masohistic tendencies, too.

Izzy's legs shuddered and he squeezed his eyes shut so tightly, a whole nightsky spread across his vision. His back arched further and his toes curled, his teeth drawing blood from his lower lip from the bite as he buried his face deeper into the sheets. Slash was groaning behind him, the grip on his waist loosening and the blade softly slid down his skin. Slash was getting close.

"What do you want, Baby? I'll give you everything," Slash purred close to Izzy's ear. His breathing was heavy and it turned Izzy on how wrecked his voice sounded. "Speak. You can speak, Baby."

"W-Wanna-" Izzy's eyes were back wide open, tender to the tiniest touch. Slash hummed in encouragement as Izzy tried to find his voice. "Wanna cum. Please..."

"It's okay. You can cum," Slash breathed and a shudder pierced through Izzy's body in his hands. Slash's movements became sloppy as he was reaching for the end, balancing on the edge. Izzy's mouth fell open as if to scream but all that came out was a pathetic cry as he fell over the edge and the feeling of Izzy clenching around Slash was enough to bring Slash with him.

Slash leaked his warm semen inside of Izzy and gave another fee sloppy thrust to ride out their orgasm with a low moan. He pulled out and let go of Izzy, both of them falling on the mattress into a tangle of limbs.

"Fuck, that was so good."

**Author's Note:**

> pretty rushed, i apologize. just something i wrote one night when i couldn’t sleep. anyway, what ships do people like? please suggest in the comments! <3


End file.
